Sakae Saeki
is a character in the Japanese television show, Kamen Rider Hibiki. His real name is revealed to be . Sakae Saeki At 37 years old, Sabaki is currently the oldest active Kamen Rider Oni in Japan. He is defeated often, but this can be attributed to his old age. Sabaki was the former mentor of Kamen Rider Banki, who is now independent, and currently, he has no student. He is both an active trumpet and taiko user, making him one of the few Oni to be able to handle both weapons full time. Sabaki had the Sabaki Enma made specifically for himself, small taiko-sized versions of the Oni guitar. Arsenal * : A string brace-type transformation device. * : A guitar buckle. Sabaki attaches this to his weapon to turn it into a guitar form for his Ongeki Zan: Enma Sabaki. * : Sabaki's Ongeki Weapon is the Ongekigen Enma. Taking the Enma's "blade attacking mode" along with the Ongekishin Gokuraku, forms the Enma's "guitar mode". Plugging the end of the Enma into the Makamou, Sabaki utilizes Sound of Purification by playing his guitar, the pure sound waves destroy the Makamou. * Ongekiko : A taiko buckle. * : A pair of drum sticks Ongeki weapon. Sabaki uses these when he had to fight Summer Makamou those can only be defeated with drum-type Ongeki. * : A trombone buckle. * : A trombone Ongeki weapon. * A pair of small version of guitars Ongeki weapon. enma.jpg|Ongekigen Enma shakubyoushi.jpg|Ongekibō Shakubyōshi Attacks * Kitōjutsu - Onizume (鬼闘術・鬼爪, Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw): Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Sabaki's most useful weapons. Ongeki Finishers : Ongeki Finisher. Form Oni Form * Height: '''221cm * '''Weight: 165kg In this Oni form, Sabaki is a Dark Brown demon. This is Sabaki's basic and only form. To become this form, Sabaki needs to pluck his brace strings and the vibrations from the strings cause his body to be engulfed in a fiery aura. Sabaki also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Sabaki does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form. Disc Animals Produced mainly for reconnaissance purpose, the Disk Animals (ディスクアニマル Disuku Animaru?) or ' Onshikigami' (音式神?) are shikigami on compact discs instead of paper. They can switch between their animal forms and disk forms like origami, and can turn invisible at will. The following are the disc animals that Sabaki uses. * Madder Hawk (茜鷹 Akanetaka?): The falcon is lightweight and suited for covering terrain from the air. With its sharp wings it is capable of cutting attacks in both of its forms. Its weak points are that both its duty and recording time are cut short by the energy it consumes during flight. * Celadon Frog (青磁蛙 Seijigaeru?): It can function best underwater where it is able to travel up to speeds of nearly mach 1. Madder Hawk.jpg|Madder Hawk Celadon Frog.jpg|Celadon Frog Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Hibiki (video game) Kamen rider Sabaki appears in the Kamen Rider Hibiki (video game). Behind the scenes Portrayal Kamen Rider Sabaki is voiced by . His suit actor is , who also suit acted Hibiki. Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Kamen Riders Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Extra Riders